


Set Fire To The Rain

by Nillen



Series: Little Paws [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first of April 2015 when Eggsy received news that he was pregnant with Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire To The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.
> 
> This story is edited by Songs_for_Euterpe ! Thank you so much, girl ;)

The first time Eggsy saw him, Eggsy knew that Harry Hart was an alpha. Not just a normal one; but a purebred Alpha from a prominent family line. The first time they talked about their dynamics – Eggsy, unashamed of his status, and Harry, respecting that – Eggsy asked him about his family. Harry gave him a small smile and admitted that all of his ancestors were Alphas, and most of them mated with Dynamics as well. Harry mentioned one of his Alpha aunts had married a normal man, and that they remained childless until the day they died, and Eggsy had felt something inside of him churn.

He was not a pureblood omega; as his mother was a not a Dynamic, and his father was a beta. Although Eggsy was born as an omega, there was a huge possibility that he would not be able to get pregnant. Harry seemed to understand his anxiety, but he didn’t comment on it at all.

The thing was - soulmates didn’t really exist when it came to Dynamics.

But there was such thing as being so very compatible, that other people would never be enough for them. Eggsy knew that there was an attraction between them when they first met, but Harry was someone that didn’t belong in Eggsy’s world, so he let him go with the hope that Harry would do the same.

No matter how much Eggsy wanted him as his mate.

Then Harry got himself injured and comatose; causing Eggsy to lose his focus and willpower. Every day after his training to become Lancelot was spent next to Harry at his bedside; their scents mixed into the most beautiful scent Eggsy had ever encountered, and Harry’s recovery quickened by being close to his almost-bonded mate.

When Eggsy got to spend twenty-four hours with Harry as his mentor, they fell into Harry’s bed in a messy heap; Eggsy whining about how much had he missed him and Harry pressing kisses on his throat with ‘Darling,’, ‘Sweetheart,’ and ‘Beloved,’ -  sweet and sincere on his lips.

 _“If you mate me,_ ” Eggsy had gasped, as Harry sucked a hickey onto his left shoulder, _“I won’t stop doing what I’m doing yea, me won’t stop being me-”_

 _“I know,”_ Harry’s voice was loving and Eggsy loved him so very much, _“I will make sure that you will always be happy beside me.”_

However, the next day, a trigger wasn’t pulled, and Eggsy had returned to Harry’s home with a tear-soaked face, angry and frustrated at one Chester King, and Harry had kissed him, soothed him, and made love to him before leaving with a ‘You stay here, I’ll sort things out when I come back’-

Eggsy wished he’d stopped Harry back then. He wished he’d told Harry that he was sorry for disappointing him even though Harry didn’t let it show on his face.

Two weeks after the V-Day, Harry was back at Kingsman’s headquarters, barely alive and in a deep coma. Merlin said that the glasses saved his life, but the gunshot still grazed his skull, leaving an ugly wound on his left temple that would heal in time.

 _‘There is a high possibility that he will never wake up,’_ Merlin paused and Eggsy tightened his grip on Harry’s hand, _‘but he’s here now. That’s what matters most.’_

* * *

 

“You’re ready to go?”

Eggsy nervously nodded; a shy smile on his face and Harry returned it with a smile of his own. They had already left Henry at Michelle’s, requesting for her help to look after their child for that one whole day; both of them reminding her to inform them if Henry was ever uncomfortable being left alone with her and Daisy.

Now, it seemed Eggsy somehow felt out of place being in their home alone with Harry without their son.

Harry was wearing his normal attire, sans the jacket, waistcoat and tie. It was the most semi-casual that Eggsy had ever seen him. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and Eggsy wanted to run his fingertips along his mate’s strong arms so badly. Eggsy himself decided to don his favourite brown cashmere sweater – the one similar to Harry’s – and a pair of black jeans.

Harry had been planning for this date ever since he was well enough to sit down on his own; Eggsy found himself feeling nervous now that they got to spend time together, as if Harry hadn’t been shot in the head almost two years ago.

Harry’s smile seemed to widen a little more at how fidgety Eggsy was being, and he offered his arm out to his Omega. Ever the gentleman.

Eggsy rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Harry, but proceeded to take hold of his arm.

“We’re gonna have lunch at that place I’ve told you about, right?” Eggsy asked him with a grin, trying to control his excitement, and Harry made a pained face at the question. It wasn’t exactly the posh restaurant Harry would prefer, but more of a cheap café that served Eggsy’s favourite classic fish and chips.

But Eggsy’s mate was nothing but considerate.

“Yes. Anything you want, dear.” Harry looked at him with an exasperated but fond smile on his face, and Eggsy found it exhilarating how many times he could fall in love over and over again, with the same person.

* * *

 

“Eggsy, are you okay? You look rather sick.” Roxy frowned, reaching out a hand to touch his forehead but Eggsy waved her off, burying his face further into the mattress next to Harry’s pillow. Both of them had just returned from a mission in Bulgaria, and Eggsy had been feeling sick for the past two days. On the flight home, he had thrown up into the toilet, and his whole body trembled with need to be close to Harry.

Closer to Harry, who was still back at Kingsman’s headquarters, still in his deep sleep.

Once they reached headquarters, Eggsy had rushed to Harry’s personal room in the medical wing. The nausea had lessened a bit when Harry’s scent was nearer to him, and Eggsy had all but collapsed into the seat next to Harry’s bed, grabbing onto his Harry’s motionless right hand and almost sobbed into the mattress Harry was lying on.

Which was where Roxy found him a few hours later.

“Don’t you want to get yourself checked out? Since you’re already here in medical. Merlin will want to debrief us right after he finishes with his meeting.” The blonde tried again, and Eggsy shook his head slowly.

“No, I just… I just want to be with Harry for a bit. Can I?” Eggsy turned his head a little, trying to give his usual grin at his best friend. He knew that he must have looked miserable because Roxy frowned some more at him.

“You need to see the doctor, Eggsy,” Roxy approached him and placed a hand on his right shoulder. Eggsy sniffed against Harry’s shoulder, where his face was currently resting.

“Harry would want you to see the doctor too.”

Eggsy would have lashed out at Roxy if she wasn’t his best friend - would have become so angry at her for guilty tripping him into doing things in Harry’s name. Harry, who was supposed to say and do all these things in Roxy’s place, but who had decided not to wake up yet.

His whole body was exhausted, and his eyes felt heavy. But the thought of Harry looking at him with a frown on his face, and the grim line of his lips when Eggsy refused to take care of himself, appeared within his mind. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hand, pulling it up to press a kiss against Harry’s knuckles, before letting go completely.

Roxy, at least, had the decency to look a little apologetic as she helped Eggsy up from the seat, and towards the exit of the room.

* * *

 

“That was delicious.” Eggsy commenting while licking his fingers clean of the oily substance the cook had used to make some of the most delicious fish and chips he had ever tasted. Harry gave his signature sigh - the one that was heavy with the implications of ‘No, Eggsy, manners are important but I love you too much anyway, so just do whatever you want,’ – and offered a clean tissue to him.

In response, Eggsy winked at his mate and proceeded to lick his fingers clean. They were still in the café, where many customers were starting to arrive because it was approaching lunch hour. Harry sat in front of him, across the table, his own empty plate and cup of tea put aside.

“That’s unhygienic.”

“Shut up, you posh wanker, this is how normal people eat chips.” Eggsy shot back, and finally, took the offered tissue from the Alpha. Harry raised an eyebrow, before reaching out a finger to tap it against Eggsy’s nose.

Eggsy, unsurprisingly, blushed at the contact.

“Never really had the chance to eat it with you here. Not until now.”

The statement from Harry made Eggsy pause in wiping his hands with the tissue, and his eyes widened at the reminder of how little time they had spent together ever since they met. How things turned out – with the mating mark, and their lovely little pup – all which served to make their relationship stronger and more resilient.

Eggsy looked down at the table, eyes a little dazed as he thought about his life; how much of a different person he was two years ago compared to the person he was now. Not a single day went by where Eggsy regretted what had happened, and he knew the he would not change anything he had experienced for the world.

“Darling?”

Eggsy blinked his eyes, and looked up at his mate. Harry was looking at him with a look in his eyes; gaze concerned yet fond, coming from the perfect Alpha himself.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just…” Eggsy tried to laugh it off, but he must have sounded a bit miserable, because Harry frowned and reached out a hand to hold onto his, “…I’m sorry.”

“Never mind that, Eggsy. Do you want to go now?”

Eggsy nodded his head, unable to give a proper response to his alpha, and watched as Harry called out to the waitress for the bill.

* * *

 

“I need to sit down.” Eggsy breathed out, eyes wide as he stared at his medical report Merlin just presented him with, and thankfully the older man was quick to grab the nearest seat and place it behind Eggsy.

Eggsy’s knees buckled, and he collapsed into the chair with the report still heavy in his hands.

The two of them, along with Dr Banner, who was the resident doctor at Kingsman’s headquarters, remained quiet for some time.

The infirmary was cold, and Eggsy could feel the panic slowly creeping up his nerves. The white colour of the room, the looks Merlin and Dr Banner were giving him, and the report which told him that Harry was going to be a father; all of them suffocated him and Eggsy was torn between giving up and going in for a fight.

“I…” he stuttered, hands already trembling as they gripped the report tight in his hold, “I can’t be pregnant, I can’t! Merlin, I can’t!”

Eggsy gritted his teeth, his eyes wide and horrified, and sobs were forcing themselves out from his throat.

Merlin looked like he did not know what to do as well, but Dr Banner’s pained expression made something inside of him churn, as he started to speak as well.

“Galahad, if you are considering abortion-”

“ _No_!”

Eggsy snarled abruptly; one arm wrapped around his stomach as if to protect his unborn pup, and Merlin made a noise, raising a hand up to stop the older doctor from getting involved with the conversation. Dr Banner, gratefully, seemed to have realized that he had cross the boundaries and gave them an apologetic look.

“Eggsy,” Merlin’s voice was quiet but he didn’t sound any less frightening, “I am not a Dynamic. I’m not sure how this thing works, but I believe there is no way that you, as a mated omega, do not want the child.”

‘ _No_ ,’ Eggsy wanted to say, being a mated omega has nothing to do with him wanting to keep the pup. The pup that was his and Harry’s. He must be crazy if he did not want to have Harry’s pup but-

“Merlin, I can’t be pregnant now, I can’t have the baby without Harry.” Eggsy knew he sounded like a defeated weakling, but all that was in his mind right at that moment was how he was going to have to carry on with the pregnancy and into the world of parenthood if Harry did not wake up.

How was he going to cope with the fact that he was never going to be able to give his pup the life that they deserved?

The life that should be way better than what Eggsy had experienced himself?

Merlin’s expression changed at the way Eggsy curled into himself on the seat; one arm remained wrapped around his stomach, and another gripping his knee so tight he felt like he was crushing it. The handler leaned down and placed his own hand on top of Eggsy’s.

“Eggsy, please remember that you are not alone. Harry is my best friend, and we all know that he is going to wake up. Soon, hopefully, rather than later, since he is such a failure when it comes to punctuality-” Eggsy couldn’t help but sob a laugh at the way Merlin tried to cheer him up by bringing up Harry’s bad habit, “But he will wake up, and he will be so happy when he sees you and his child.”

Merlin gazed at him, and Eggsy took his time in stopping his crying. He wiped his tears using his sleeve, knowing from the look Merlin gave him, that the older man was rather unimpressed with his treatment of his expensive bespoke suit. Eggsy grinned at his handler, ignoring the fact that his face must have been very flushed and eyes were probably swollen with his crying.

“Harry’s gonna love the pup, yea?” He asked again, needed to hear one final reassurance, and Merlin did not disappoint.

“Yes,” the handler smiled at him, eyes soft and voice gentle, “He’ll love the pup more than anything.”

* * *

 

Eggsy grinned when Harry handed him his ice cream cone – mint chocolate chip flavour – and promptly licked the cold confectionary, wanting to avoid any melting ice cream. Harry sat down next to him, and the two of them must have made quite the picture; two grown up men sitting next to each other in the park, one holding an ice cream, and another in semi-formal clothing.

After all, it was one in the afternoon, and the weather was nice.

It was rare enough to have a day off in such a good weather, and the fact that Harry was having his day off as well, made it even better.

Eggsy leaned against his mate who sat next to him, and promptly hid a smile behind his ice cream cone when Harry laid his arm on the back of the bench behind him, turning to pull Eggsy closer to his side. Harry had his head tilted back a little; brown eyes soft and unreadable as they stared at the clouds and good weather. Eggsy shifted slightly so that his head rested on Harry’s left shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” Eggsy asked him quietly, eyes on still his cone but the smell of Harry’s Alpha pheromones invading his senses. He felt Harry’s left hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing circles against his clothed skin.

“Nothing much,” the Alpha replied, before turning to look at Eggsy and offered him a smile, “What about you?”

Eggsy stared at his mate; his brown eyes glinted under the sunlight, the laugh lines in the corner of his eyes, and the slight quirk of his smile.

Sometimes it was a little difficult for Eggsy to remember that Harry was very much alive - alive, and with him. Eggsy let out a small smile and offered Harry his ice cream instead; reminiscing was never something he enjoyed doing even when Harry was in coma. Eggsy wasn’t going to start now.

“You want some?” Eggsy asked him with a grin. The ice cream was melting in his left hand, and he raised it between them so that Harry could just lick it right from his hand. The elder gave him a small chuckle, and his right hand carefully grasped Eggsy’s wrist. Eggsy watched with widening eyes, when Harry leaned closer to him, because instead of going for the ice cream, his mate leaned in to press a kiss on his lips.

Eggsy’s eyes closed of their own accord, and he gasped softly against Harry’s lips when Harry bit onto his lower lip. The grip on his wrist tightened, before Harry licked into his mouth and kissed him deeper like a man starved of Eggsy’s love. Eggsy’s right hand scrambled to grip onto Harry’s arm which moved from his shoulder to wrap around his waist. He clutched the Alpha tightly, gasping every time Harry sucked the air out of his lungs with his kisses.

Their bodies aligned with each other, kissing fervently and openly in the park under the warm sunlight. Eggsy didn’t know how long Harry held him there, but he had missed Harry so much that he didn’t care at all.

When Harry pulled away, he didn’t let Eggsy out from his the circle of his arms; left arm still around Eggsy’s waist and his right hand cupping Eggsy’s jaw. The ice cream was long forgotten – a mess on the ground near their shoes. Eggsy panted heavily, eyes half lidded and dazed. Their foreheads leaned against each other, with Harry nuzzling Eggsy’s cheek, lips leaving butterfly kisses on his skin. Eggsy leaned further into him, laughing quietly when Harry pressed a loving and gentle kiss on his temple.

“I can’t believe you just molested me in public,” he murmured against Harry’s skin, and Harry responded by pecking on his lips again.

“How could I not, when I have you this close?” Harry cupped his chin, and carefully tilted his head up so their eyes would met. Eggsy had to blink a few times, still dizzy and drunk on Harry’s affection, but when he caught  sight of the slit pupils in Harry’s eyes, Eggsy had to take a sharp intake of breath.

Harry’s eyes were no longer brown, but now dark red and narrow like slits. He wasn’t smiling, but the way he looked at Eggsy made up for all the feelings that Harry couldn’t express vocally to him. Eggsy found his own hands slowly reach out to touch Harry’s cheeks, and he watched with fascination as the Alpha leaned predictably into his touch.

“Do you want to go back home?” Harry whispered against his palm, and Eggsy blinked his eyes again.

He knew it. He knew his own eyes were now black and dilated, captivated by an Alpha who could have had anyone that he wanted, but decided to stay with Eggsy and his son. Eggsy knew that he was the perfect picture of an Omega, who was so in love with his Alpha that he would die for him if he had to.

“Yes,” Eggsy breathed out, spellbound by the smile that blossomed on Harry’s face, “ _Yes_ , _Harry._ ”

* * *

 

“I’m going to pick the name, yea?” Eggsy smiled as he looked at man on the bed in front of him. His chair was close to the bed, with his jacket on the back of the chair. Harry was no longer breathing with the help of a machine, and Eggsy was so proud of him. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair – the strands were getting longer, it was probably time to trim them, Eggsy noted to himself – and his other hand went to touch his pregnant belly.

Eggsy was now six months pregnant, and Harry was still in coma.

Keeping the secret that he was a spy, from his mother, was a hard thing to do, especially when he ended up pregnant with his mentor’s pup, who was supposed to be dead because he was shot in the head. Eggsy had to beg Merlin to allow him to tell Michelle about Kingsman, and surprisingly, the man relented without much fuss.

(Eggsy would have later learnt that Merlin was actually worried about his health and that of the baby’s; and the handler believed that the support from his family and friends were just the thing that he needed.)

Michelle was enraged at first; angry that Harry took Eggsy with him and could have caused the same thing that happened to Lee, to happen again to her only son. She couldn’t accept that Eggsy wanted to be a Kingsman; she accused Harry of brainwashing him, and had forced him to submit using his Alpha authority. But later, when Eggsy told her he was pregnant, Michelle had a look on her face – the look of a mother who had to raise a child all by herself, and didn’t want the same fate to happen to her children – and had promptly abated her anger.

She did, however, make Eggsy promise that she would get to throw one punch at Harry’s face once the idiot Alpha woke up.

Roxanne had reacted differently all together once she found out about the news. She gave his pregnant belly one look, and then looked back at Eggsy with a strange frown on her face.

“I don’t like kids.”

The only appropriate response Eggsy had given her, was a roll of his eyes and a half-hearted, “I’m not asking you to be the other parent, for fuck’s sake, Rox, get that look off your face.”

That was it, and things went on like how they usually did between them. The only thing that might have changed was that Roxanne might have fussed at him more than he warranted to every time he accepted missions that would require him to be involved in a fight.

However, Percival was the one that threw him off the most.

Kingsman had never had a pup born between two of their agents, and whilst Eggsy knew about Percival’s romantic relationship with the previous Lancelot, James Spencer was an Alpha, so he thought that Roxanne’s older brother would not bother him during his pregnancy.

He was wrong, though. Completely wrong.

Because Percival doted on him like a mother would dote on her child. He was not always around, being the senior agent meant he always got more dangerous and long-term missions, but whenever he saw Eggsy, he would put on a little smile and ask Eggsy how he and the pup were doing.

Roxanne called it the ‘doting face’.

Since Percival raised her on his own after their parents’ death, Percival always had a penchant for kids. Although most of the time he looked like he didn’t care – his expression was too indifferent and his voice was cold when he spoke – he definitely took extra care of the people around him.

Eggsy might have been a bit taken aback as to how Percival treated him when it was revealed to the Kingsman that Galahad was now pregnant with Harry Hart’s child; but it would be a lie to say that Eggsy wasn’t grateful for the kind treatment.

“Merlin and Roxanne bet it’s a girl…” Eggsy murmured softly, one hand grasping Harry’s cold one gently, “… but Percival thinks it’s a boy. What do you think, Harry?”

Eggsy grinned and leaned down to kiss the comatose man on his forehead. Harry, however, remained asleep.

“I don’t mind if it’s a boy or a girl, as long as the pup is healthy… And I still get to pick the name, yea? I don’t trust someone who named his dog Mr Pickle to name our pup.” he made a face, wincing a little when he felt the pup move around a little from within him. Eggsy looked down at his belly and gave it a gentle pat.

“See, our pup agrees with me, no Mr Pickle!” Eggsy laughed a little, and fondly looked back at his mate. He could imagine it in his head; Harry arguing over who should name the pup, and how he would easily let Eggsy win the dispute once Eggsy placed both of Harry’s hands on his stomach. He could see all of them happening; in a perfect world which Eggsy was sure he wasn’t living right now.

He tightened his grip on Harry’s hand, and brought it up to press a kiss against Harry’s knuckles.

“You’re not going to wake up now and argue with me about it?” he whispered softly, sight suddenly going blurry with unwanted tears, eyes warmed with all the ‘should have beens’ playing in his mind, “Not even a little?”

His voice broke a little at the end of his question, and Eggsy shut his eyes when the tears started to fall. He refused to feel like he was fighting a losing battle; he didn’t want to give up so easily when all he wanted was just to be happy.

A moment later, Eggsy would laugh at his crying and brush it off, probably because Eggsy knew Harry waking up was not a matter of ‘if’, it was a simple matter of ‘when’.

* * *

 

Eggsy gasped when Harry finally pulled out of him; both of them panting heavily in the now quiet room. Eggsy’s face was still half-hidden against his pillow, his arms wrapped around the cotton weakly, and he moaned when he felt Harry press a kiss on his naked shoulder.

The Alpha left their bed for a moment, and Eggsy watched with dazed eyes as he entered their bathroom to grab a wet cloth and their first-aid kit. When Harry got back into their bed, Eggsy reached out an arm to wrap around Harry’s neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. Harry relented with a quiet laugh, pressing sweet light kisses on Eggsy’s red, bitten lips, and Eggsy basked in his Alpha’s happiness.

“Let us have a look at that bite first, darling,” Harry pressed one final peck to his lips, before carefully manoeuvring Eggsy so that he was lying on his right side instead of his stomach. Eggsy allowed his Alpha to manhandle him like a docile Omega; his ass hurt so good, and the renewed mating bite elevated him to another level of happiness he could not even begin to describe.

Harry tended to his mark, eyes sharp in the dimmed room. They had been having sex since the afternoon, and now it was almost nine pm. They had promised Michelle that they’d pick Henry up at nine-thirty.

“Harry,” Eggsy called out for his Alpha and was replied with a soft kiss on his temple. Eggsy gently cupped Harry’s cheek, smiling contently at him, “I’m okay.”

Harry smiled back at him, nodding his head, “I know. I just needed to make sure.”

The bite mark that Harry left on him was in the same position as the one he made almost two years ago; on Eggsy’s left side, a little above his collarbone and right underneath his earlobe. The mark was renewed so that it would be more visible to others – showing to the world that Eggsy was mated and his Alpha was very, very possessive – and simply because Eggsy had wanted Harry to.

He missed the Alpha’s scent on him, his mark on him, and he needed the reminder that Harry was still alive, and with him.

“You’ve wrecked me,” Eggsy chuckled, and Harry sighed fondly, “I can’t even move my legs… Now how am I supposed to take my shower? Can’t have Henry see his handsome Daddy like this, yea?”

“I think…,” Harry responded without so much annoyance at Eggsy’s teasing, “…I know of a way to do so.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Eggsy raised a challenging eyebrow at his Alpha, and the only warning he got was Harry’s smirk, before the Alpha put his right arm under Eggsy’s knees, his left arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, and lifted him up like a bride.

“Harry!” Eggsy spluttered, panicking for a second when he thought Harry was going to drop him, “What are you doing?!”

“Helping Henry’s handsome daddy taking his shower.” He replied with an innocent face, and Eggsy couldn’t help but to laugh at his mate. “Harry, you wanker!”

“Now, now, that’s not how you thank your knight in shining armour,” Harry chided him, still looking all innocent and now a tad offended. Eggsy rolled his eyes at him as Harry started to make his way into the bathroom with Eggsy in his arms, Eggsy’ hands carefully wrapping themselves around Harry’s neck in a loving hug.

“My hero.” He whispered against Harry’s cheek, grinning almost coyly when Harry turned to give him peck on his lips, his hold on Eggsy’s tightening in a fleeting moment.

“You got that right, darling.”

* * *

 

“Oh God, oh God,” Eggsy gasped loudly, one hand clutching his bleeding side and another wrapped around his heavily pregnant stomach. He was down on the floor, his back to the wall and his blue eyes blinked with unshed tears when he realized he was bleeding from between his thighs too.

He was _bleeding_.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Eggsy whimpered, shutting his eyes tight and leaned his head back against the wall.

Michelle, Daisy and JB weren’t home, and Eggsy had just woken up when he heard noises downstairs. He had been staying over at Michelle’s house ever since he entered his seventh month, and he thought the new house would be safe – at least safer than Harry’s, and with more people to look after him rather than just the dead Mr Pickle.

He thought Michelle was making lunch, but what greeted him was a group of five people wearing uniform and armed with weapons. The first thing that passed through his mind was Michelle and Daisy’s safety, but when he heard a gunshot, Eggsy’s head snapped up and he barely avoided the second gunshot fired in his direction.

Eggsy was eight months pregnant with Harry’s pup, clad only in his pyjamas, and he wasn’t even wearing his glasses.

He groaned when one of them managed to knock him down onto the floor, and he barely missed the foot that was aiming for his face. Months of training combined with the help of his gymnastic skills, proved that the title of Galahad given to him was not there just for show. Eggsy knocked down two of the five men, and turned quickly to finish off the other three.

But there was only so much he could deal with in his position. Eggsy gritted his teeth when a knife slashed at his arm, causing his blood to spill onto the white floor of the living room and made him lose his focus – as the blood split everywhere onto the floor and Eggsy’s eyes widened when he realized all the blood had come from _him_.

The momentarily distraction made him fail to see one of the men throwing a punch at him. It resulted in his body being slammed against the wall, and Eggsy gasped at the pain he felt in his belly. His arms went to wrap around his unborn pup, and Eggsy slid down the wall to collapse on his ass.

Eggsy’s blue eyes were wide as he stared down at his white pyjamas; coloured red with his blood – he couldn't believe he had failed to see where the first bullet went– and his blood soaked hands were shaking.

When the boots belonging to the three men stopped right in front of him, Eggsy couldn’t even breathe calmly any longer.

 _‘This is it,’_ his mind screamed at him, and his body was trembling so hard, _‘You can’t even protect what’s Harry’s!’_

“N-No…” Eggsy whispered - eyes wide and panting heavily, starting to hyperventilate when the barrel of a gun was pressed against his forehead. His hands continued to clutch onto his stomach, praying for some sort of miracle to happen and save his pup from harm. The chuckles let out by his assailants were mocking, and Eggsy shut his eyes when he heard the gun’s safety being turned off.

The shot that rang through the house was piercing and loud.

Eggsy tightly shut his eyes, gritting his teeth, and waited for the pain to come.

Only there was none.

However, what Eggsy heard was more shouting as gunshots were fired, and Eggsy opened his eyes just in time to see Percival stepping into the house with the look of a cold-blooded killer on his face, a gun in his hands. Percival went to check on the men to make sure they were all dead, whilst Eggsy groaned and blinked back tears when he realized he had started bleeding from between his legs.

“Eggsy! Eggsy, look at me,” a hand gently cupped his face although the voice was stern and strong. Eggsy blinked his eyes again, and watched as Percival finally saw his injuries. The man’s face changed from serious to horrified when he saw Eggsy tighten his hold on his bleeding side, and his stomach.

“ _Percival_ ,” Eggsy sobbed, unable to hold in the tears anymore as the pain in his belly and the gunshot began to agonise him, “ _Help him_.”

He let out a pained gasp right before his sight went black.

 

When Eggsy opened his eyes again, it was to the sight of the white ceiling of Kingsman’s infirmary, and the look of deep concern on Roxanne and Merlin’s faces. Eggsy blinked his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright light flooding the room, and he felt Merlin start to check on his body.

… His body that was feeling a little lighter than it should have done given he was eight months pregnant.

His blue eyes opened wide in shock when he finally remembered what had happened before he passed out. His hands quickly went to his stomach, to press on his swollen belly, only to be met with a smaller bump.

“ _Pup_ ,” Eggsy gasped, oblivious to the panic in Roxanne’s face and the alarmed look on Merlin’s, “ _Where’s… pup_?”

“Eggsy, Eggsy,” Roxanne was quick when she grabbed both of his arms and pressed them tightly on his sides, “Pup is okay _, pup is all right_ , calm down, _please_.”

She gritted her teeth, eyes sharp but full of worry, and Eggsy watched her with wide eyes, the information in his head slowly but surely being processed. When Eggsy finally understood what his best friend was saying, his tense body slumped down into the bed, arms now lax in Roxanne’s strong hold. He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking around the room again. The ward was cold and had white walls; similar to Harry’s, and Eggsy felt something in him ache at the thought of his Alpha.

He let Merlin check the injuries on his body. The bullet must have been imbedded in his left side, Eggsy inwardly sighed, because Merlin paid extra attention to the bandage there.

“Done. Now, are you thirsty?” Merlin asked him gently, and Eggsy looked up at the both of them with a clear, determined look on his face.

“I want to see my pup.”

Merlin and Roxanne exchanged a look with each other, before Roxanne slowly glanced back at him. Eggsy waited for it, waited for the news that the pup was not actually fine, and that Eggsy had failed to protect the only child he could have had with his still comatose Alpha. However, the small smile that appeared on her face told him otherwise.

“He has to be put under watch, so he’s been placed in an incubator, since he was born prematurely. But you can see him later when the doctor says it’s okay to do so.”

Eggsy blinked his eyes at his best friend, feeling the happiness spread in his chest at the pronoun that Roxanne had used to address his child.

“He?” Eggsy whispered quietly, already smiling so wide that even Merlin grinned as well, “It’s a boy?”

“Yes,” Roxanne smiled at him, and then laughed a little as she ran her fingers through his hair, “Percival won the bet. He’s 500 pounds richer now.”

“Speaking of Percival, I think there’s something you must know.” Merlin said all-of-a-sudden, stepping to stand next to Roxanne. Eggsy turned his head to look at the handler, confusion settling on his face as he waited for him to speak. Roxanne bit her lower lip, like she couldn’t decide whether to smile or to frown, and it made Eggsy even more anxious. He remembered that Percival was the one who saved his life, but what if something else had happened to the man when he tried to help Eggsy?

The older agent wasn’t even there to greet him when he woke up, so what could that mean?

“Percival told us that he came to Michelle’s house earlier to give you the baby gift he bought from Germany. That was when he realized the door was unlocked and you were being attacked. Michelle and Daisy are all right, anyway, as they were at the park at the time and they had brought JB along with them. However, at the time you were admitted to Kingsman’s infirmary, Dr Banner was absent. He’s currently back in his hometown for a short break. We didn’t expect things to happen like this, so… Percival happened.” Merlin explained politely, and then gave a tilt of his head along with a smile. “Percival has a MD qualification, so he was the one who operated on you and saved the baby.”

Eggsy knew that he must looked very shocked, because his eyes were wide and his lips opened in a shocked ‘o’. Roxanne finally lost her composure, and broke down laughing next to Merlin who looked smug. The two of them must have seen something funny because that was not the reaction of people who had watched their friend operate on another friend.

“You should have seen the look on brother’s face!” Roxanne laughed, and Merlin nodded his head, smiling like a sly fox, “He was enamoured! Completely smitten!”

“Plus the baby looks like a potato. I’m not sure how he can be so smitten with a potato.”

“Oi that’s my pup you’re talking about,” Eggsy tried to glare at the handler for the ‘potato’ comment, but he couldn’t help the fondness in his voice. His eyes flickered to look at the blonde in front of him and he took a deep breath, wanting to rest but at the same time impatient to see his son.

“Where’s Percival, then?” he asked instead. Roxanne smiled at him and shook her head.

“He’s monitoring the baby.” She informed him not unkindly, before she patted him again on his head, “He promised he will alert you once the baby is stable enough to leave the incubator. So for now, just get some rest, okay?”

Eggsy looked at her with slowly drooping eyes, offering her one last smile before he fell asleep. “Thank Percival for me, I owe him a lot.”

Roxanne shook her head, and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead, “Don’t worry about that, brother was happy to help… Go get some rest, Daddy.”

She whispered into his ear, chuckling, and Eggsy couldn’t help the tears that fell from his closing eyes as he laughed as well, overwhelmed yet completely at ease.

 _Yes_ , Eggsy thought happily, _Daddy sounded just right_.

* * *

 

“Thank you so much, Michelle, for taking care of Henry for us.” Harry nodded his head at the blonde in front of him, smiling gratefully. Michelle was carrying Daisy in her arms, grinning as she reached out a hand to ruffle Henry’s soft curls. The blond pup was already sleeping, leaning comfortably against Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy kissed his mother and sister’s cheek, grinning brightly at them.

“You want me to come to visit tomorrow too? Still got one more day off, Harry’s got to come into work though,” he explained and Michelle sighed, shaking her head.

“It’s okay if you can’t, Eggsy, although Henry’s allergy to JB is getting better, we can’t risk that,” she smiled, and Eggsy closed his eyes, a little miserable at the reminder of why JB couldn’t stay with him for now. Dr Banner had given Henry some medication to handle the allergy for dogs when Henry had to stay at Michelle’s house, and though Eggsy had picked up the right shampoo for dog allergies at the vet, he wasn’t ready to expose Henry more than he should to JB, afraid that JB would cause Henry’s constant coughing and runny nose symptoms to start again.

Said pug was now standing at Eggsy’s feet, tail wagging adorably and eyes big and sad.

“Poor JB,” Eggsy reached down a hand to pet JB lovingly on his head, careful not to dislodge his sleeping son in his arms, “Wait for a few more months, yea?”

The pug barked at him, and Eggsy grinned back. Harry smiled, politely leading Eggsy out of Michelle’s house after bidding his farewell to both Michelle and Daisy. They got into their car, and Harry drove them back to their home once Eggsy and Henry were comfortable and secured on their seat.

Later, when Henry was finally put down in his crib, now placed in his nursery after his separation anxiety grew better, Eggsy pressed a good night kiss on his head, then turning to leave the room. However, Eggsy was surprised to see that Harry was standing at the nursery’s entrance, a small smile on his handsome face and looking more like the Harry Hart that Eggsy loved; instead of just any regular pureblood Alpha who had bit him, or even Arthur, the Head of Kingsman.

“What are you looking at?” Eggsy whispered softly at him as he slowly approached his mate, Harry already opening his arms wide to take Eggsy into his embrace. The blond omega sank into his warmth, smiling wide when Harry kissed his mating bite gently.

“I’m looking at the best thing that I never thought I would have,” Harry answered him, kissing him more on his cheek up to his forehead. Eggsy shut his eyes, laughing at the ticklish kisses, both of his hands holding tight onto Harry’s forearms.

“Yea? And what’s that?” he said as he teased the older Alpha, looking up just to see Harry already staring back at him, brown eyes dark and loving.

“The person I love the most.” Harry replied, leaning their foreheads together, and Eggsy drowned in the all the love he could see present in his Alpha’s eyes. His hands on Harry’s arms tightened, as he leaned up onto his toes to press a kiss on Harry’s lips.

“Oh trust me,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, their eyes smiling at each other, “That person loves you very much too, Harry.”

* * *

 

“Henry, you stay here for a bit, yea? Don’t disturb Papa.” Eggsy sighed, pressing a kiss onto Henry’s blond locks as the pup fussed with his own feet. The wolf onesie he was wearing was new, bought by Eggsy on his last mission in Rome, and he was awed by the paw-shaped socks. Eggsy ruffled his blond curls again, and couldn’t help but smile when he remembered Merlin mentioned that the hair was entirely Harry’s contribution.

He turned to look at his Alpha, who was still in coma even after his son’s birth, who was now approaching his eighth month. The display on his glasses blinked, showing that Merlin was calling him _again_ , and Eggsy groaned.

“Don’t be going anywhere, you hear me, pup?” he raised a finger at his son, and the blond child giggled at the gesture, as if Eggsy was trying to be funny rather than stern. He shook his head, already smiling at the response, and quickly left the ward to answer his call.

Merlin nagged to him about the report he had just submitted, and told Eggsy to redo it and delete the parts detailing where he saw the bodyguards making out at the hallway, making it easy for him to break into the building. Eggsy snickered at the handler’s comment on how Eggsy was ruining his data filing, when he heard a voice from inside the ward.

Eyes wide, Eggsy slowly turned to look at the ward; the door closed but the giggle familiar to his ears. The word he had heard following the giggles, however, surprised him.

“Papapapa! Papa!”

With his heart lodged in his throat, the glasses now tightly held in his left hand instead of on his face, Eggsy stepped closer to the door, and heard his son giggle again.

He could almost feel it; the strong heartbeat, beating louder than usual, his Alpha’s pheromones, drowning his senses in one too many ways, like how they always did.

So Eggsy didn’t delay – he grabbed the doorknob, and slowly pushed open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up sooner or later ;)
> 
> Just a tease for my dear readers;
> 
> ["Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, will you marry me?"]
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
